Sólo dame un día más
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella ha terminado hace un año con Edward, hace poco vuelven a ser amigos. Ella le propone en forma de despedida que le dé un último día para demostrarle su amor/ Lemmon/OS/TH


**Sólo dame un día más.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Bella ha terminado hace un año con Edward, hace poco vuelven a ser amigos. Ella le propone en forma de despedida que le dé un último día para demostrarle su amor/ Lemmon/OS/TH

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Este shot es muy especial para mi, porque en parte está plasmada mi historia aquí, claro que aquel no es mi final.**

**En él Bella, representa mi sentir y Alice es representada por **_Miss_Kathy90._

**Gracias amiga por estar cada vez que he sufrido por aquella historia.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mi vida carecía de sentido… Él me había dejado hace ya casi un año y no había tenido noticias de él en todo ese tiempo.

Mis días eran monótonos y no me preocupaba por evitarlo, los dividía entre la universidad y mi casa, rara vez deseaba salir con mis amigas ¿Para qué? Donde fuese siempre le recordaba, tenía tantos recuerdos de aquella hermosa relación que no podía ser feliz en ningún lugar. Todo, absolutamente todo me recordaba a él.

Las estaciones eran lo único que me hacían ver que aún vivía, las hojas del hermoso durazno que había frente a mi ventana caían una vez más demostrándome que el otoño se estaba adueñando de lo que se suponía era mi mundo.

Las sonrisas fingidas, las salidas nocturnas a las que me veía obligada a asistir, entre muchas otras cosas eran, a esta altura, mi especialidad.

Nadie entendía mi punto de vista, nadie sería capaz de comprender un amor así, el amor no se comprende, sólo se siente, no se analiza o carecerá de sentido y en el intento de comprenderlo se marchará para dejarte vacío… eso lo sabía bien.

—Bella —golpeó la puerta de mi habitación mi madre.

—¿Qué? —dije sin querer abrir.

—¡Vamos! Iremos a comprar con tu padre —chilló.

—Me quedaré en casa tengo tarea —mentí.

—Está bien, adiós —respondió fuera de mi habitación.

Sabía que si él era feliz, yo debía intentar serlo… por lo menos lo intentaba aunque sin éxito. Me había enterado de que él estaba saliendo con otra chica y lo peor de todo fue que no pasaron ni dos semanas de nuestra ruptura cuando se dejó ver de la mano con ella.

Otra vez de noche, no sé que tenía la oscuridad nocturna que me daba mucho más en qué pensar, quizá sería el exquisito silencio y la seguridad de que nadie se interpondría entre mis pensamientos.

Salí de mi habitación hacía el balcón, el frío de la noche se apodero de mí y tuve que devolverme a buscar algo que me diese más abrigo. Prendí mi cigarro y me senté en el frío suelo.

Las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, sé que podrían haber sido muy distintas si mi forma de actuar hubiese sido la correcta. Sabía que muchas veces no hice bien con ser tan posesiva y quizá algo de culpa tenía la primera infidelidad que él cometió… y a pesar que se disculpó y vi la verdad en sus ojos, nunca pude ser capaz de perdonarle.

Las lágrimas traidoras y malditas, cayeron una vez más de mis irritados ojos. Me sentía una estúpida aún llorándole cada noche como si fuese una especie de ritual, pero aún así lo hacía sin importar lo que me criticase.

Los hermosos recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos, lo perfecto que era… a pesar de nuestras múltiples discusiones que muchas veces eran bastante chocantes, éramos capaces de perdonarnos y volver a ser felices. Lo amaba, sinceramente lo amaba y aún lo amo, quizá más que la primera vez que se lo dije.

No me importaban sus errores, no me importaba que él estuviese con otra persona, nada me importaba más que el recuerdo de nuestro amor y aunque ese recuerdo no fuese más que una quimera, yo lo sostenía fuerte en mi corazón para nunca olvidarlo.

Él había sido todo para mí y ahora que no estaba lo seguía siendo, era irreemplazable y no quería que nadie ocupase su lugar. No quería un novio nunca más, él sería el último y el primero que amé.

Esa noche dormí como mucho tres horas, me levanté e hice mi rutina diaria.

Al llegar a la universidad vi a mis amigas ya sentadas en sus respectivos puestos.

—Hola —sonrió tiernamente Alice.

Ella sabía por lo que pasaba cada noche, por lo que mis ojeras y mi ánimo tan poco agradable no eran sorpresa para ella.

Mí querida Alice evitaba recordármelo y trataba que nadie a mí alrededor lo hiciera, aunque obviamente todos sus intentos eran fallidos, agradecía sinceramente que se preocupase de aquella manera por mí. De hecho estando en la universidad me sentía más segura, mis recuerdos con él aquí eran muy pocos y mis amigos eran tan agradables y cariñosos que por momentos me hacían sentir viva.

Rosalie y Alice tenían prohibido a todo el grupo de amigos hablar de… él. Su nombre estaba vedado y aunque se refiriesen a otra persona era mejor evitarlo. Todos sabían que mis reacciones no eran las más sanas si se trataba de él.

— ¿Qué tal? —sonrió Rosalie.

Me senté en medio de ambas chicas.

—Bien, estuve estudiando un poco —intenté sonreír.

Alice no me reprobó con la mirada, ni tampoco rebatió mi gran mentira.

—Ten —me tendió un corrector de ojeras.

—Gracias Rose —sonreí con más ganas.

Me levanté y fui al baño antes de que comenzara la clase.

Era difícil verse al espejo y darse cuenta que no eres ni la cuarta parte de lo que alguna vez fuiste.

No deseaba verme mejor, ¿Para qué? No quería ojos encima de mí, no deseaba llamar la atención, mientras más invisible mejor.

Al salir del baño pude ver que Rosalie y Alice estaban con Eric y Ben fuera de la sala.

— ¿Y las clases? —pregunté.

—Como siempre el profesor llegará atrasado —dijo aburrida Alice.

Saludé a Eric y Ben ya que recién habían llegado.

— ¿A que no adivinan? —rió Ben.

Rosalie, Alice y yo miramos sin ganas al chico. Siempre se entusiasmaba más de lo normal con cualquier pequeñez.

— ¿Te gusta aún más Hannah Montana? —reí.

¡Como detestaba a la actriz que la interpretaba!

Escuché como todos reían ante mi pesado comentario.

El chico comenzó a narrar que se había encontrado con una alumna de medicina y que se habían mirado mutuamente…

Realmente no me interesaba la vida amorosa de nadie, menos si algún detalle me pudiese recordar a mi última experiencia.

—También vi a E-Edward —se tapó la boca.

Mis ojos crecieron ante la sorpresa, intenté evitarlo y que no se notase, pero fue rotundamente en vano. Sentí como mi pecho me aprisionaba, una sensación horrible se adueñaba de mi, tal cual como en la noche anterior, la gran diferencia es que ahora tenía público y todos estaban pendientes de mi reacción.

—Mira tú… no me interesa saber de eso —le miré seria, mientras intentaba calmar mi pecho.

— ¡Ben! Eres un idiota, sabes que no se puede nombrar ese sujeto —le golpeó el brazo Alice.

—Da igual Alice, eso es algo de lo que me tengo que acostumbrar, aunque detesto que lo saquen a colación adrede —miré fijamente al suelo.

Gracias a Dios el profesor llegó y nos debimos entrar al salón.

No escuché nada de la clase, solamente la grabé y me dejé caer sobre mis cuadernos. Alice comenzó a hacerme cariño en mi cabello, me sentía bien cuando lo hacía, parecía una pequeña niña que lloraba por un juguete perdido, aunque claramente esto era más grave que aquello.

Ese día llegué a mi casa con el peor de los ánimos, ni siquiera en la universidad pude olvidarle, aunque fuesen unas horas, así que me sentía fatal.

Me fui derecho a mi habitación con un café recién servido.

— ¿Estás bien? —insistió mamá.

—Lo estoy, es sólo que debo estudiar —cerré mi puerta y me dejé caer en la cama.

Sonó extrañamente mi celular.

Lo revisé y vi que tenía un mensaje.

No le dí importancia.

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?

Él era todo para mí y detestaba que aún lo fuese, por más que luchaba en contra de mis sentimientos me veía una y otra vez envueltos en ellos. Esto era una pesadilla de vida, la peor de todas y yo la estaba viviendo hace casi un año.

Los recuerdos volvieron a apoderarse de mí, las malditas imágenes de aquellos hermosos momentos invadían mi ser. Mi pecho me aprisionaba nuevamente y el nudo en la garganta me impedía respirar. Lloré, una y otra vez sin descanso. Ahogué mis gritos en la almohada e intenté desahogar una vez más todo lo que me mataba por dentro. Su amor era lo más hermoso y lo más horrible que mi alma guardaba. Y aún así lo atesoraba en mi interior, me aferraba a él con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que si me soltaba de aquello no valdría la pena vivir. Mi amor por él había sido real y el dolor que ahora sentía era lo que me hacía estar segura.

Desgarré mi garganta entre los gritos ahogados, chillé una y mil veces su prohibido nombre… sin darme cuenta caí dormida.

— ¡Bella! —chilló mi madre.

Sentía la voz lejana, casi imperceptible, pero aún así logró despertarme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dije aún somnolienta.

—Tienes teléfono —susurró.

— ¿Teléfono? —limpié mis lagrimas y dejé caer mi cabello en mi cara. No quería que viese mi deplorable estado.

Entonces allí la vi, me tendió el aparato.

—Es Edward —susurró.

—¡¿Qué?! —no pude evitar chillar.

—¡Cállate! Tú padre no sabe que es él —me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban, mi estomago se contraía y mis manos torpes no tenían fuerzas ni para mantener el teléfono.

—A-Alo —susurré.

Nadie contestó.

—Hola —escuché su voz.

Instantáneamente mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi pecho se presionó con fuerza. Mis latidos eran ruidosos y veloces.

—¿Qué quieres? —intenté fingir frialdad.

Sabía que él estaba con otra persona y demostrarme receptiva con él no haría más que dañarme.

—Sólo quería saber de ti, hoy me he encontrado con uno de tus compañeros de universidad y quise saber como estabas —explicó.

—¿Realmente te importa? —volví a fingir.

No es que quisiera ser grosera con él, me moría de ganas de oírle alguna vez decir que aún le importaba, pero estaba cansada de sufrir y de llorarle.

—¿Leíste mi mensaje?

—¿Cuál mensaje? —fruncí el ceño mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

—Te envié un mensaje de texto al celular —explicó.

Entonces allí lo recordé.

—No, lo olvidé.

—Te cortaré, vienen mis padres, pero leerlo y por favor haz lo que te pido —susurró —. Te quiero.

Cortó el teléfono.

¿Me quería? Bien, eso no me ilusionaba del todo, siempre me había dicho que me querría a pesar de no estar juntos, así que lo tomé como correspondía, un querer del pasado.

Temblorosa abrí la bandeja de entrada del teléfono y allí estaba.

.

.

_Bella perdóname, pero por favor necesito hablar contigo ¿Podrías conectarte a tu MSN?_

_Te quiero._

_Edward._

.

.

¿Qué querría?

Le había eliminado de MSN, pero aún así el podía escribirme a mí, esa era la idea.

Así si él quería saber de mí podría hacerlo, pero para mí no estaría la tentación de hablarle.

Prendí mi notebook y abrí el Messenger.

Allí estaba él, hablándome.

.

**Edward Cullen dice:**

_Deseo verte._

_._

**Isabella Swan dice:**

_¿Para qué?_

_._

**Edward Cullen dice:**

_Te extraño._

_._

**Isabella Swan dice:**

_En serio ¿Para qué?_

_._

**Edward Cullen dice:**

_Deberíamos ser amigos, cuando uno quiere así a alguien no es sano sacarlo de tu vida tan bruscamente ¿No crees?_

_._

**Isabella Swan dice:**

_Si, lo creo… ¿Cuándo?_

**.**

**Edward Cullen dice:**

_Mañana ¿Te parece? ¿Tienes libre a las 16:00? Nos vemos donde siempre…_

**.**

**Isabella Swan dice:**

_Está bien, mañana a las 16:00._

**.**

_**Edward Cullen ha cerrado sesión.**_

¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido así como así?

¿Qué demonios hice?

Verle no era lo mejor, todo lo contrario me crearía de nuevo ilusiones estúpidas. ¡Demonios! Cuando se trata de Edward Cullen soy un caso perdido.

Llamé a Alice y le dí la lata cerca de veinte minutos, con tanta paciencia ella me aconsejó y me escuchó que me sentí un poco más tranquila.

No pude dormir, me daba vueltas en la cama, los recuerdos me inundaban y era imposible dormirse sabiendo que mañana le vería.

—Mamá, saldré a las cuatro —dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Dónde? —rió sospechándolo.

—Ya sabes… —sonreí nerviosa.

—Mientras no tropieces dos veces con la misma piedra —arqueó una ceja.

—Quedamos en ser amigos —tomé mi tazón de cereales.

—Si, claro —dijo no muy convencida.

—¿Y papá? —cambié el tema.

—Salió a pescar —sonrió mientras preparaba unas tostadas.

Era sábado, tenía demasiadas horas libres, así que como nunca decidí salir a trotar.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió mi madre.

—A trotar, luego vuelvo —cerré la puerta para evitar sus comentarios.

Despejarme, eso necesitaba, una rutina de ejercicios me haría alivianar la carga.

¿Edward quería verme? ¿Era en serio? ¿Qué querría?

Se suponía que debía pensar en otra cosa, pero en estos momentos mi corazón latía exageradamente y diría que no precisamente por el hecho de estar trotando.

Luego de once meses le volvería a ver ¿Estaría cambiado?

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

¡Demonios! ¡Era una idiota! No debía estar ilusionada, no con él…no de nuevo…

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de mis cuencas… intenté no tomarlas en cuenta y seguí corriendo, aunque mis ansias de llorar eran mucho más fuertes y pronto me vi cegada.

Volví a casa y en la ducha desahogué todo ese dolor que tenía dentro.

Verle me aclararía si lo que sentía por él es tan cierto o quizá mi amor por él es ahora por alguien que no existe… en un año una persona puede cambiar bastante… quizá estoy enamorada de un recuerdo, nada más.

Abrí mi maquillaje… hacía ya bastante que lo había dejado de usar… peiné mi cabello y quizá rocié más perfume de lo usual.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió mi madre.

La pregunta era algo innecesaria, había cogido mis llaves y mi casaca ¿No era obvio que saldría?

—Si —respondí sin más —. Adiós.

Cerré la puerta.

En estos meses sin verle había perdido el sentido de la puntualidad, o sea llegaba muy justo a la hora o con unos pocos minutos de retraso, en cambio con él… jamás llegué retrasada.

Caminé tensa, demasiado nerviosa, mis manos se revolvían una y otra vez en los bolsillos de mi casaca.

No tardé en llegar en aquella plazoleta a la que nadie visitaba. Parecía abandonada y más aún que hacía un año que nadie venía aquí, podía estar segura que así era.

Me senté en el banco de siempre y esperé ansiosa.

¿Vendría? ¿Y si me dejaba plantada?

Intenté tranquilizar mis nervios, aunque fue en vano… mi corazón sabía que le vería, respondía ante su presencia de forma especial.

Sabía que esto estaba mal, tenía una certeza extraña que saldría dolida de todo esto y aún así vine.

Una mano tibia se posó sobre mi hombro.

Salté del susto y me calmé solo un poco al ver que se trataba de Edward.

—Hola —besó mi mejilla y mi cuerpo estremeció notoriamente.

—Hola ¿Cómo estas? —logré articular aún con mi impresión.

Estaba hermoso, se había cortado el cabello y aún así mantenía esa hermosura y frescura de siempre. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillaban cegando mi razón.

Su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa que muchas veces había sido mía, ahora se mostraba dejándome encandilada ante la hermosura de su perfecta dentadura. Lo tenía allí, no era un sueño, no estaba soñando ni recordando, él era real y estaba allí sentado a mi lado y mirándome tan asombrado de cómo lo estaba yo.

—Estoy bien ¿y tú? —sonrió nuevamente.

—Bien, gracias —bajé mi mirada.

Mis ojos estaban llorosos, era emoción y tristeza al verle, me sentía contrariada, estaba feliz y triste…

Conversamos largo rato, él me contaba que le había ido bastante bien en sus estudios el año pasado y que ahora pretendía mejorar su rendimiento para estar dentro de los mejores cinco del curso. También tuve que hablar de mí y aunque no me sentía emocionada por eso él parecía interesado, no me agradaba hablar de mi patética existencia, yo deseaba saber de él, saber de su vida, de cómo se sentía…

Pero pude ver que no era feliz, sus ojos no brillaban cuando hablaba de su actual pareja, todo lo contrario se opacaban ¿Estaría enamorado de ella realmente?

—Las cosas no son como crees, yo… yo estoy con Jessica aún, pero por compromiso, creo que me metí en un gran lío…—dijo mirando el piso.

—¿Por qué comenzaste algo así con ella? —cuestioné.

—Porque quería olvidarte —respondió seguro.

Mi cuerpo se heló ¿Olvidarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Tanto daño le hice?

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que me atreví a decir.

—Bella, quiero que seamos amigos, que podamos vernos de vez en cuando y conversar tranquilamente así como ahora —sonrió.

¿Amigos? Ser amiga de Edward Cullen era algo casi imposible para mí, le amaba demasiado como para ser simplemente su amiga y no podía ser capaz de verle a la cara sin tener ganas de besarle.

Entonces vi su rostro, se había vuelto a opacar, Edward esperaba realmente ser mi amigo y yo no se lo negaría. Si él era feliz con mi presencia en su vida, entonces debía luchar porque tuviese aunque sea ese poco de felicidad.

No quería juzgarle, de ninguna manera. Quizá se equivocó en su resolución con su novia, pero no quería cuestionarle, él no necesitaba críticas de mí, Edward necesitaba mi apoyo y aunque yo necesitase su amor… prefería sacrificar mis sentimientos y apoyarle en estos momentos.

—Hace poco fue tu cumpleaños —recordó.

Sonreí tímidamente, era mi primer cumpleaños después de tres años que pasa sin él.

—Si —sonreí tímidamente.

—Perdóname por no llamarte, me quedé sin saldo en esos días —respondió sonriente.

Me abrazó suavemente y pude sentir su exquisito aroma, aquel que había usado el día de nuestro baile de graduación. Mis lágrimas querían escaparse de mis ojos, pero las contuve. Recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos se estaban adueñando de mí.

Sus brazos tibios me contuvieron, eran los únicos abrazos que lograban calmarme e incluso consolarme, había buscado otros brazos que me entregasen esa sensación, esa exquisita sensación y sólo lo conseguía de los suyos.

Me separé lentamente y él notó mi reacción.

—Perdóname, no quiero crearte ilusiones, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos y si no eres capaz de ser mi amiga lo comprenderé —susurró.

—Está bien, no es eso, es sólo que… tu aroma —sonreí aún triste.

Seguimos conversando, intentando evadir algunos temas, pero fue increíble poder hablar de nuestros errores. Él reconocía los suyos tanto como reconocí los míos… Ambos no habíamos sabido llevar nuestra relación y es por eso que había decaído de esa forma y aunque sabía que ahora sería distinto si lo intentábamos, decidí no pretender nada osado, aunque sus labios parecían llamarme de forma ruidosa.

—Te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños —sonrió.

—¿Regalo? No, para nada, tampoco te tuve uno a ti para el tuyo y eso que tenía saldo para llamarte —reconocí avergonzada.

—Pero te quiero entregar algo… ¿Qué quieres que te regale? —sonrió.

Lo único que quería era a él de vuelta, pero no sería capaz de pedírselo, no de aquella forma, además había una persona que sufriría por mi osada petición y aunque Jessica no pensó en mí cuando me arrebató a Edward, yo si pensaba en ella. No quería que sufriera lo que estoy sufriendo yo ahora… me conformaba sabiendo que Edward no la amaba y no la llegaría a amar nunca… quizá nuestro amor nunca podría ser igualado.

Me silencié y bajé mi mirada ¿Qué le podría pedir que no fuese nada estúpido?

—No lo sé, es mejor que lo dejes así —dije bajando mi mirada.

Entonces vi mi reloj.

—Se me hace tarde —reconocí —. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—¿Debes irte ya? —susurró.

Asentí en silencio.

—Entonces no te podrás ir de aquí hasta que no me digas que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños —sonrió encandilándome con su belleza.

—No te pediré nada, en serio… quizá solo llegue a pedir que seas feliz —susurré —. Al ser tu feliz, lo seré yo.

Las traicioneras lágrimas me delataron.

Besé su mejilla, sentí por última vez su aroma y corrí lo que más pude, no podía verle de nuevo, por más que quisiera no podía. Él era mi vida, siempre lo sería y por más que le amase él debía ser feliz sin mí, sin mí en su vida… Edward había tomado una decisión y debía respetarla. Aunque eligió mal y lo reconoció, no se separaría de ella para no hacerle el mismo daño que me hizo a mi, entonces ¿Para qué seguir con mi martirio? Prefería sufrir por él sin verle, que tener su recuerdo en mi vida siempre y aún más fresco en mi memoria que de costumbre.

Sentí la presión en mi brazo.

—¡Edward! Déjame ya, no sabes… tú no…—me largué a llorar.

No podía más, él… era el culpable de que mi ser le extrañase. No me arrepentía de haberle conocido, por supuesto que no me arrepentía. Gracias a él conocí el amor, el verdadero amor y sabía que jamás podría olvidarle, aunque él afirmase lo contrario.

Me abrazó fuertemente.

—No llores por favor —me suplicó —. Si lo haces no tendré ganas de volver a verte… te hago mucho daño.

No quise decirle lo que mi corazón sentía al estar abrazada así de él… Su recuerdo me hacía daño de igual manera, no había diferencia entre verle o no.

Intenté marcharme de sus brazos, pero él me sostuvo con fuerza.

—Dime que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños —me exigió.

Las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta no me permitían hablar y sus fuertes brazos no me permitían escapar.

Quizá nadie entendería mi actuar, debería haberme lanzado a sus brazos, pero no quería eso. Quería su felicidad y esa ya no estaba conmigo, él me lo había dicho.

Sólo amigos.

A lo mejor, si pudiese entregarle todo mi amor, si pudiese demostrarle todo lo que siento por él… me sentiría mejor conmigo misma para poder ser su amiga.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Me tomó fuertemente de mis brazos, miré sus ojos y mi pecho soltó un suspiro.

Él fue, era y será el amor de mi vida, sin importar lo que el mundo dijese, sin importar si algún día conocía a alguien especial… para mí, nunca habrá alguien como él.

—Nada, Edward —hipé —. Lo que yo deseo de ti, tú no me lo puedes dar —sollocé.

Él comprendió, pude verlo en la sorpresa de su rostro, me separó lentamente de él, mientras mi corazón volvía a hacerse pedazos.

—Dime, sin rencores ni miedos ¿Qué quieres de mí? —exigió.

—Tu amor, Edward —sollocé.

Sólo deseaba su amor, no amistad ni lastima, su amor. Que me cobijara en su regazo y me besara tiernamente, que anduviese nuevamente conmigo de la mano, que no le importase el mundo, sólo que nuestro amor fuese nuestra guía, nuestra vida y nuestro futuro.

Él volvió a alejarse de mí.

—Amarte implica sufrir de nuevo, hacerte daño y hacer daño a más gente aún… yo… yo no puedo —susurró.

Dio la media vuelta, parecía marcharse y mi alma decía que lo detuviera.

—¡Edward! —grité.

Él continuó caminando.

Corrí hasta donde estaba, le volteé y me abracé fuertemente a él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté en la punta de mis pies y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Los posé con delicadeza y sentí nuevamente la suavidad de su boca. Mi respiración se entrecortaba y mis fuerzas se acababan. Él estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

—Tan sólo dame un día más —le lloré —. Un día para descargar todo este amor que te tengo, un día perfecto…—hipé —un día perfecto en que volvamos a ser pareja, luego de eso… no te pediré nunca nada más.

Lloré en sus brazos sin recibir respuesta, no podía estar ya más rota, eso era imposible. Así que mi alma habló por mí y exigió una despedida de nuestro amor.

—Sólo un día más —susurró en mi oído.

Me abracé a él con fuerza, como si fuese la última vez que estaba en sus brazos.

—Mañana —me susurró —. Mañana a las 7:00 AM hasta las 22:00 PM estaré solamente para ti.

Estremecí al saber que tendría un día casi completo con él.

Lloré como una niña en sus brazos, lloré con la desesperación y la alegría que inundaban mi ser. Un día… tan sólo un día en que mi felicidad sería plena y luego de eso volvería a ser un alma perdida en el mar de tristeza que era mi vida.

Llegué a mi casa y mi madre me esperaba sentada en la cocina.

—Hola —sonreí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —respondió.

—Nada, sólo que mañana saldremos juntos todo el día —le confesé.

—¿Todo el día?

—Si, es una salida de amigos, estaremos desde las 7:00 AM hasta las 22:00 PM juntos —reí al ver el rostro de desconcertada de mi madre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Volvieron?

—No, mamá —rodeé los ojos —. Será como un día de campo.

—¿Y que le dirás a tu padre? —inquirió.

¡Demonios! Eso no lo había pensado.

—No sé.

—Yo me encargaré de él, pero te cuidas ¿eh? —sonrió.

La abracé y la besé fuertemente.

—Aún le quieres ¿verdad?

Mis ojos volvieron a perder su brillo y mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

—Si, le amo más que antes —susurré.

—Disfruta lo que puedas tener de él, pero luego de eso no vuelvas a pensar en aquello —sonrió con la mirada triste —. Que sea una especie de Carpe Diem, luego de eso no lo cuestiones.

Subí a mi habitación y por primera vez no sentí ansias de contárselo a nadie, quería que esto fuese nuestro secreto y sentirme tranquila, tampoco quería estar cuestionada ni que me subestimaran con preguntas como ¿Estas segura? ¿Y si te hace daño?

No quería pensar en aquello, sólo sería un día y debía intentar ser feliz con ello.

Esa noche me tomé una pastilla para dormir, porque estaba segura que no podría sola.

El despertador sonó puntual a las 5:30 am.

Me fui aún somnolienta a la ducha y me peiné rápidamente. Me maquillé solo un poco y bajé a desayunar.

—¿Dónde vas? —me sorprendió mi padre.

—Hola —sonreí —. ¿No te ha dicho mi madre?

—Si, ¿A casa de Alice?

—Si, tendremos un día de campo —volví a sonreír.

—Ya veo, cuídate —me recomendó.

—Así lo haré ¿Dónde vas tú?

Mi curiosidad se debía a que si iba a pescar es probable que me lo encontrase por aquí cerca y debía evitarlo.

Charlie había quedado muy dolido con Edward al ver como me sentí cuando se marchó, así que sería mejor evitar recordárselo.

—Voy a pescar, pero iremos con los Clearwater a una reserva más al norte —sonrió.

Eso me daba más espacio para compartir con Edward.

—Éxito —le desee cuando se marchó.

Llevé dinero, mi celular y mi mochila con un par de cosas para la ocasión.

Volví a llegar más temprano de lo usual a la plazoleta y me sorprendió ver que él ya estaba allí.

—Has llegado temprano— sonreí.

Él se puso de pie, me abrazó fuertemente y me besó.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y sus brazos aprisionando mi cintura. Un escalofrío se adueñó de todo mi cuerpo, quise pellizcarme para saber que esto era real, pero no fue necesario él acarició mi rostro y besó la punta de mi nariz.

—¿Lista?

Afirmé en silencio, aún embobada con su beso.

Me abrió la puerta de su auto, testigo varias veces de nuestro amor y dio marcha.

—¿Dónde vamos? —sonreí.

—A la casa de campo de mis padres —sonrió.

—¿Casa de campo?

—Se la han comprado hace dos meses —dijo sin mirarme.

Me mantuve tímidamente sentada, no sabía que decirle, menos que hacer. Él estaba allí, para mí por todo un día y yo solo quería sentirme segura en sus brazos.

Edward me miró y sonrió.

Alzó uno de sus brazos haciendo un ademán para que me abrazase a él. Entonces recordé que siempre manejábamos así. Yo pasaba los cambios y él conducía con una sola mano, así con la otra podría abrazarme.

Llegamos al hermoso lugar y él me invitó a pasar.

Era realmente precioso y estaba rodeado de un gran bosque natural.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —sonrió.

—Por mi quedarme viendo televisión a tu lado soy feliz —dije tímida.

El solo hecho de saber que estaría con él todo un día me hacía feliz.

—¿Una película? —dijo ruborizado.

—Si —sonreí animada.

—Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes —susurró.

Me acerqué a él y le besé tiernamente.

Puso Como agua para chocolate y me abracé a él.

Sentí su aroma una y otra vez, no estaba pendiente de la película, no me interesaba en absoluto. Aún creía estar soñando al estar abrazada así a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo mientras colocaba en pausa la película.

—Nada —mentí.

—No me mientas, te conozco —se acurrucó en mi regazo.

Acaricié su cabello y besé su frente una y otra vez.

—Es sólo que aún no creo que estoy aquí contigo y…

Se levantó de mi regazo, me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas.

Sin preguntarme más ni hablarme nuevamente, acarició con su dedo mis labios temblorosos. Me besó silenciándome en el acto y la pasión corrió rápidamente por mi cuerpo, no me había olvidado de aquello, no había olvidado las veces que fui suya, mucho menos de su mirada especial cada vez que me veía desnuda.

Nos deshicimos de la ropa una vez más, así como las tantas veces que lo habíamos hecho, nuestros cuerpos se reconocían desde kilómetros, podía sentir la necesidad de unirse y ser uno sólo.

Le deseaba tanto como él a mí.

Besé su boca aún sentada sobre él, le aprisioné contra el sofá. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban con impaciencia y el calor se apoderaba de mi vientre.

Los nervios y la ansiedad se fundieron en uno solo: Pasión.

Él era el único hombre capaz de hacerme perder el control y sabiendo que sería la última vez que estaría con él, decidí que debía aprovecharla como tal.

Besé su cuello y me apoderé de su lóbulo, gemí en él cuando presionó uno de mis pezones con sus manos.

Mientras él masajeaba mis pechos, yo me apoderaba de sus cabellos y me devoraba su boca con avidez.

El calor de nuestras zonas íntimas crecía y ya era inevitable retrazarlo aún más.

Me tomó de mis caderas y me levantó con él, me sorprendí ante la fuerza que ejerció. Nos besamos desnudos, enlacé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y él continuó besándome con impaciencia.

Sin darme cuenta de cómo llegamos allí, me dejó caer en una suave cama y se abalanzó sobre mí comiéndose mis pechos y mis pezones erectos.

Le sostuve de sus cabellos y jalé de ellos cada vez que gemía ante sus caricias que me volvían loca.

Besó mi vientre, mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba de placer ante el simple tacto de su boca en mi piel húmeda.

Volvió a besar los pliegues de mi intimidad y comenzó a jugar con ella. Deseaba sostenerle, acariciarle y besarle con todas las sensaciones que deseaba expresarle. Él me hacía feliz y desdichada, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Introdujo su lengua en mí interior y no pude resistir al sentir su calor dentro de mí, estremecí y gemí desesperada.

Le quería rápidamente adueñándose de lo que siempre había sido suyo y ya no soportaba más con este juego infernal.

Le tomé fuertemente de los hombros. Él me miró y sonrió.

—N-No seas a-así —rogué.

Besó mis labios y mordisqueó una y otra vez mi labio inferior, sentí como rozaba su intimidad con la mía, sin darme el gusto que deseaba.

—¡N-No s-seas c-cruel! —chillé golpeándole el pecho.

Edward rió.

Molesta con su actitud, me adueñé de su magnifico espécimen y me apresuré a ingresarlo en mí.

Edward me detuvo y tomó fuertemente mi muñeca, sin hacerme daño, y la colocó sobre la cama. Aprisionó ambas muñecas de la misma forma.

—No seas i-impaciente —sonrió.

Arqueé mi cadera y logré mi cometido, él estaba dentro de mí.

Pude ver como cerró los ojos y disfruto el ingreso tanto como yo.

Embistió con rudeza, como si me criticase el hecho de haberle ganado en el pequeño jueguito.

Mis paredes se contraían entorno a su espécimen y podía sentir cómo mi humedad le recorría.

Él acarició mis pezones, mi cuello, mordisqueó mi hombro y se adueñó de mi lóbulo.

Gimió al mismo tiempo que yo, jadeó y exhaló desesperado ante la fricción de nuestros cuerpos húmedos por la pasión.

Me sentía plena, me sentía deseada y reprimida en sus fuertes brazos.

Aumentó la velocidad y no tardé en verme rendida ante su fortaleza.

Él se adueñaba de mí de una manera única y exquisita. Gimoteé y clamé por piedad en sus brazos. ¡Dios! Edward seguía en excelentes condiciones físicas y yo seguía estúpidamente extasiada en sus brazos.

El deseo recorría mi cuerpo y Edward no me daba tregua, cambiaba de posición cada vez que sentía que llegaría al clímax y me dejaba extasiada y desesperada en sus brazos.

Se introdujo un sinnúmero de veces en mí y embistió sin piedad.

Una presión en todo mi cuerpo se adueñaba de mí y se concentraba en mi vientre. Podía sentir que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, entonces el espasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y gemí su nombre en los brazos de aquel ser que me había quitado el sueño por años.

—Edward —susurré agotada.

Él continuó moviéndose en mi interior con maestría y potencia, se adueñó de cada una de mis sensibles paredes y no pude evitar gimotear en sus brazos.

No tardó en unirse a mí en el placer exquisito que nos había envuelto.

—B-Bella —susurró antes de dejarse caer sobre mi pecho.

Nuestros húmedos cuerpos estaban agotados y mis extremidades se veían agarrotadas ante el exquisito encuentro.

Él se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos, no quería pensar ahora, sólo quería recordar este momento por siempre, y aunque por más que lo evité no pude dejar de lado el hecho que esta sería la última vez.

Las lágrimas se adueñaron de mí y mi tristeza me inundó, traté de que Edward no lo notara y me silencié.

—Bella —susurró en mi oído.

Le miré tiernamente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —sonrió.

—¿Cómo que nada? —critiqué como una niña.

—Sólo quería verte.

Sus ojos brillaban hermosamente y mi corazón latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

Nos duchamos juntos y acarició mi cuerpo mientras lo enjabonaba. Jugamos con el shampoo y el jabón, reímos como niños y por un momento logré olvidar que este sería sólo por hoy. Estuvimos largo rato acariciándonos y haciéndonos mimos. Entonces nos fuimos a almorzar en un hermoso prado que había a unos metros de la casa.

Había preparado algo rápido y él también había traído un par de cosas.

Sonó su celular.

Me entristecía al ver en su rostro la incomodidad, sin duda era Jessica.

—¿Era ella verdad?

—He apagado el teléfono —respondió.

Besé fuertemente sus labios, no quería que el fantasma de su novia nos arruinara el día. Hoy Edward era mío.

Ordenamos la cama, terminamos de ver la película, me volvió a besar tiernamente, mientras que lavaba la loza que habíamos ensuciado en el té e hicimos el amor tantas veces como quisimos.

—Sigues siendo el mismo—reí cuando vi que volvía a adueñarse de mi cuerpo.

Estremecí al sentir el roce de su firme espécimen.

—Tú también sigues siendo la misma —rió.

Volvimos a acariciar nuestros cuerpos sin control, el estado de desenfreno era fácil cuando estaba en sus brazos, un éxtasis enorme me invadía y cegaba mi razón, todo mi cuerpo se entregaba al placer que Edward me entregaba con sus caricias.

—Es hora —dijo aún desnudo en el sofá.

Tomé mi ropa interior y caminé hacía la ducha.

—Lo sé —dije con tristeza.

Ambos nos duchamos juntos nuevamente, aunque ahora ya no había risas ni ganas de jugar.

El silencio de apoderó de la cabina del coche, ninguno de los dos quería decir nada.

Lo perfecto del día sería un recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre en mi interior.

Edward se detuvo frente al parque. Entonces me miró.

No quise aplazar más el triste adiós, no quería volver a llorar y sufrir frente a él, no más. Fue un hermoso regalo del que siempre me aferraría cuando mis fuerzas por vivir se agoten.

—Bella —me detuvo antes de bajarme del auto.

Le miré y vi que sus ojos brillaban con fulgor.

Me besó fuertemente y acarició mis cabellos, sus labios se apoderaron de mi boca y me perdí nuevamente en el roce de sus caricias.

Me separé de él, esto ya no era sano, nunca debió ocurrir, pero si fue así, entonces debía guardar todo lo hermoso.

Edward se sorprendió al ver que lo alejé de mí.

—Te amo —le susurré antes de bajarme de coche.

Las lágrimas traidoras corrían por todo mi rostro, sin mirar atrás corrí desesperada hacía mi casa.

Edward para mí siempre sería todo, jamás le olvidaría y mucho menos el hermoso gesto de permitirme demostrarle que le amo.

Pero no podía vivir de recuerdos, debía luchar por lo que alguna vez fui, debía recuperarme a mi misma y si era necesario luchar sola y sin la fuerza que me daba su amor, entonces aprendería a ser fuerte.

—¿Bella? —dijo mi madre al verme llegar.

No la tomé en cuenta y corrí hacía mi habitación.

Me encerré allí y lloré desesperada.

Los días pasaron, las semanas y los meses… y el recuerdo de sus besos y caricias era imborrable en mi piel. Edward para mí era todo y siempre lo sería, aunque ya no tuviese las caricias de su cuerpo, la dulzura de su boca y la hermosura de su alma.

La soledad se había adueñado de mi alma y la partida de un amor eterno no era fácil de sobrellevar, pero hacía lo mejor posible por intentarlo.

Alice había quedado de venir a verme hoy, después de mucho tiempo quise compartir una tarde de domingo con ella.

Quizá salir entre amigos me haría sentirme mejor.

Golpearon la puerta y bajé a abrirle a mi amiga.

—¡Alice! —le abracé con los ojos llorosos por los recuerdos.

—Cariño ¿A que no adivinas? —sonrió.

—¿Qué? —hice un ademán para que entrase.

—No, debemos salir de aquí —rió —. Te he traído un regalo.

—¡Alice no más ropa por favor! —chillé.

Me tendió una hoja media rota y algo arrugada. Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Ábrela! —sonrió.

Desdoblé el papel y quedé estupefacta al ver que contenía.

Era la primera carta que le había enviado a Edward cuando estábamos juntos.

—¡Esto es cruel! —le grité a Alice —. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así?! —sollocé.

Alice sin decirme nada, me volteó el papel y vi la letra de Edward.

.

.

_Me he cansado de luchar contra lo que siento, me he agotado de sobremanera al fingir algo que no soy._

_Por más que intento no hacerles daño a los que quiero no puedo evitarlo._

_Y si aunque me tuviese que llevar al mundo encima por amarte, no dudaría hacerlo…_

_Porque…_

_¿Qué importa el mundo, si el mundo somos nosotros?_

_Te amo._

_Donde siempre te esperaré hasta la muerte._

_Edward._

.

.

Miré sorprendida a Alice.

—Si no te apuras se morirá esperándote allí, esta muy decidido a no moverse de aquella banca —sonrió.

Me abracé fuertemente a mi amiga y le agradecí una y otra vez aquel gesto.

Corrí hacía la plazoleta, desesperada por encontrarle, por primera vez el camino se me hacía eterno.

—¡Edward! —jadeé cuando le vi sentado en la banca.

Él se volteó y me miró tiernamente.

Me agaché y me afirmé de mis rodillas, no podía respirar, estaba agotada.

Él me ayudó a incorporarme.

—La he dejado… yo… yo fui un estúpido al creer que no te amaba, más aún cuando quise olvidarte… el amor verdadero no se olvida y lo nuestro, sin dud…

No le dejé continuar, desesperada le planté un beso apasionado en sus labios fríos.

Me tomó por la cintura y me apegó a él, mientras que me colgué de su cuello recibiendo lo que siempre había soñado: el amor eterno del hombre que amo.

.

"_El amor implica sufrir, eso es una verdad sabida, pero cuando el amor es más fuerte que el dolor jamás hay que decaer en la lucha…"_

_._

_

* * *

_**Hola mis niñas.**

**Espero que todas esten muy bien.**

**Esto ha nacido hoy hace un par de horas y sentí una necesidad imperante en escribirlo.**

**No sé como describir las ansias que me dieron de plasmar todo aquí.**

**El final original quedaba hasta antes que apareciese Alice.**

**Sería un final triste... pero no es mi estilo... y quise darle un vuelco.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**¿Merece RR?**

**Las quiero a todas.**

**Pronto actualizaré en este orden:**

Paper Love (dentro de mañana en lo posible)

Sacrificio de Amor (en unos tres días)

Obligada a amar (dentro de cinco días)

**Todo depende de la situación que se viva en mi pais, ya que las replicas continuan fuerte por estos lados.**

**Las amo chicas.**

**Manne  
**


End file.
